Leontopodium
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: "Demi melindungi Natalia dariku, kau mempertaruhkan semua risiko dengan nyawamu. Aku benar-benar salut padamu, Yekaterina." Rate T karena... gore yang minim sekali


Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**Leontopodium **by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** Axis Powers Hetalia milik Himaruya-sensei

Russia – Family, Hurt/Comfort

"Demi melindungi Natalia dariku, kau mempertaruhkan semua risiko dengan nyawamu. Aku benar-benar salut padamu, Yekaterina."

**AN :** Saya kembali! Hiatus lama ternyata nggak enak, ya. Fic ini saya buat dua hari sebelum Ujian Kenaikan Kelas. Memang waktunya nggak tepat. .

**Warning : **OOC, alur kecepatan, ending jelek, abal, dll :DD

* * *

><p>"Ivan sayang, bangun." Samar-samar terdengar suara lembut disusul dengan gerakan tangan yang mengguncang tubuhku perlahan.<p>

Aku membuka kelopak mata yang masih terasa berat. Sinar matahari memaksa masuk ke kornea mataku, menyorotkan cahayanya untuk membantuku melihat sosok kakak perempuanku, Yekaterina, yang kini malah tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkahku. Aku pun menggeliat sebentar, kemudian duduk sambil sesekali menggaruk kepala.

Yekaterina mengacak rambutku yang sudah berantakan itu. "Sudahlah, kau cuci muka dulu sana. Setelah itu, bantu-bantu Kakak, ya."

"Hari ini kedainya buka pagi, ya?" tanyaku. "Padahal aku masih ingin tidur... hari ini, kan, hari libur..."

"Eits, tidak bisa begitu. Kamu tidak ingin melihat pelanggan kita yang berdatangan untuk sarapan? Ayo, kasihan Natalia menjaga kedai sendirian."

Entah mengapa aku langsung menegakkan kepala begitu mendengar kata terakhir. Aku buru-buru mencuci muka, mengganti pakaian, dan bergegas menuju kedai kecil milik Yekaterina yang terletak di samping rumah. Dan benar saja, rasanya aku tidak tega membiarkan Natalia melayani pembeli sendirian, tanpa Yekaterina atau diriku. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau, karena adikku itu membuat pembeli berpikir seribu kali untuk datang ke kedai.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" seruku pada siapa saja yang ada di kedai. Para pembeli langsung menoleh penuh harap padaku, sedangkan Natalia menatapku dengan tampang datar seperti biasanya. Dan ternyata ia sedang berada dalam posisi yang mampu membuatku ingin mengasingkan diri ke dataran Siberia; ceceran air pel menggenang di dekat kakinya, piring-piring ia pegang seperti memegang tas tangan, dan... lebih parahnya, sepertinya ia baru saja menumpahkan kuah sup shchi[1].

"Astaga! Natalia, kau kenapa?" seruku lagi kepadanya, bergegas mengambil pel dan mengelap genangan kuah sup, sementara Natalia sendiri kemudian berlalu menuju dapur. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dentingan piring yang cukup keras. Disusul dengan suara nasihat Yekaterina, lalu suara rebusan air dan ketukan pisau yang sedang memotong sesuatu.

Aku menghela nafas. Meskipun Yekaterina membuka kedai masakan Eropa Timur sejak dua tahun lalu, namun Natalia selalu bertingkah layaknya pegawai baru. Ia tak pernah bisa memotong wortel dengan rapi, merebus sup ukha[2], bahkan menyajikan krim smetana[3] untuk sajian sup borscht[4] pun tampaknya ia tidak peduli benar. Seringkali krim itu langsung ia tuang ke atas sup, padahal menurut tradisi kami seharusnya krim itu disajikan terpisah. Tapi beberapa pelanggan yang sudah mengetahui gaya sajian Natalia pun hanya memakannya tanpa banyak bicara, dan itu membuatku bernafas lega.

"Ivan! Tolong antar ini ke meja nomor empat!" seru Yekaterina sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi pesanan padaku. Aku pun mengantarkannya ke meja nomor empat yang diduduki seorang wanita angkuh. Begitu aku meletakkan nampan, wanita itu memandang pesanannya dengan sedikit aneh, kemudian mengangguk kecil kepadaku dan mengambil sendok. Aku hanya berlalu dari meja wanita itu sambil tersenyum kecut.

Begitulah, hari-hari di kedai selalu melelahkan. Tapi satu pesan yang selalu kuingat dari Yekaterina,

"Tersenyumlah. Masakan apa pun akan terasa lezat bila dihidangkan dengan senyuman dan orang-orang akan senang menikmatinya."

Ya, ia wanita yang telah mengurus aku dan Natalia sejak kami masih kecil. Hanya ia yang mengetahui kisah di balik hilangnya orang tua kami, yang selalu ia sembunyikan pada kami meski aku memaksanya. Ia menjadi figur pengganti ibu bagiku, malah lebih dari sekedar ibu kandung. Ia juga berperan sebagai kakak, kepala keluarga, dan kepala koki. Bahkan wanita itu selalu sabar mengendalikan tingkah Natalia yang selalu di luar dugaan.

Begitu banyak yang telah Yekaterina berikan, hingga meluap dari dalam benakku.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, sepertinya kita kehabisan sayuran cukup banyak," Yekaterina membuka gudang makanan yang hampir kosong. "Ivan, bisa kau beli semua sayuran ini? Kalau bisa secepatnya, ya."<p>

"Baiklah." Aku pun menerima sebuah tas berisi sejumlah uang dan daftar belanja. Secepat kilat aku berlari keluar menuju pasar agar dapat selesai lebih cepat dan kembali membantu Yekaterina yang semakin sibuk. Bodohnya, di saat seperti itu aku bahkan tidak memikirkan Natalia sekali pun.

Dan, perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa ada 'hawa kehidupan' yang mengikuti langkahku di belakang, seakan aku sedang memposisikan diriku sebagai seorang korban yang dikuntit seorang penculik.

Oh, ya ampun, kini gadis berpita itu kini tengah berdiri di belakangku, menatapku dengan kilat mata yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan penuh harap... seperti itulah.

"Natalia, lebih baik kau bantu Yekaterina di dapur. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkan dia?" tanyaku sedikit gusar, namun berusaha terdengar sabar.

"Aku... lebih senang berada di dekat Kak Ivan," jawabnya singkat, tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun.

"Jadi kau akan membuntutiku?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Uh, kalau saja dia bukan adikku, sudah tentu aku akan _menghajarnya _habis-habisan. Namun, di tengah keramaian jalanan seperti ini aku tidak bisa menyeret paksa dia untuk kembali ke kedai. Maka aku terpaksa membiarkannya dan bergegas membaca daftar belanjaan. Ternyata, ketika kami mulai berbaur dengan keramaian pasar, aku dihujani tatapan aneh oleh para pedagang, pembeli, pengangkut barang, anak kecil yang bermain kejar-kejaran, dan semua yang sibuk berlalu lalang menyisihkan sedikit waktunya untuk melihatku dibuntuti seorang gadis cantik nan menyeramkan. Apa boleh buat, aku tidak sempat melakukan tawar-menawar karena para pedagang tampaknya mulai risih melihatku. Akhirnya, setelah daftar belanjaan menjelma menjadi sayur-mayur yang siap digunakan, aku pun meninggalkan pasar.

Setelah lama aku berjalan, tampaknya tidak ada tanda kehadiran Natalia di belakangku. Namun hal itu malah membuatku panik. Di mana dia?

Aku mulai melupakan prioritasku untuk membantu Yekaterina. Ia tidak akan senang melihatku membawa sekeranjang penuh bahan belanjaan dan Natalia yang hanya tinggal kabar tidak pasti. Maka aku kembali menelusuri langkahku sejak dari pasar kota dengan menunduk. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sepasang sepatu hitamnya, terpasang utuh di kedua kaki langsingnya. Begitu aku mendongakkan kepala, tampaklah sosoknya yang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku pada roknya, membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Natalia, apa yang ada di dalam sakumu itu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Untuk sesaat kami tertelan kebisingan kota, namun kemudian Natalia berubah pikiran. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan, takut bila ada seseorang yang mengetahui gerak-geriknya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, sementara aku sendiri mematung karena terkejut dengan kecepatan berpindahnya.

"Aku baru saja datang ke toko kimia. Aku akan meracuni Yekaterina dengan obat ini," bisiknya pelan, namun terdengar jelas.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Apa? Bagaikan tersambar petir, aku merasa seluruh anggota badanku mati rasa. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Kenapa kau mau meracuninya, hah?" seruku setelah mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana asalnya. Kini aku berganti mendekati Natalia untuk mengguncang tubuhnya, berharap supaya ia sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Namun tampaknya hal itu sia-sia. Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapannya yang kini berubah menjadi sorot licik dan kebencian.

"Aku benci Yekaterina. Ia merebut Kak Ivan dariku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

"Kau... Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Ia kakak perempuanmu, yang sudah mengasuhmu sejak kita tidak mengenal siapa orang tua kita! Ia membuka kedai kecil-kecilan untuk menghidupi kita sekeluarga! Ia bahkan selalu sabar menghadapi tingkahmu yang selalu keterlaluan. Apa hal-hal mengharukan seperti itu tidak mampu membukakan mata hatimu, hah? Aku sendiri bahkan ingin bunuh diri jika tidak bisa membantu Yekaterina..."

"Kalau begitu, lenyapkan saja dia sekalian. Kak Ivan bilang ingin bunuh diri kalau tidak bisa membantunya, kan? Jadi dengan lenyapnya Yekaterina, Kak Ivan tidak perlu repot menyiapkan tali tambang atau obat racun."

Kurang ajar.

* * *

><p>Suatu malam, Natalia menjalankan aksinya. Ia membubuhkan bubuk racun yang telah ia siapkan ke bantal dan selimut milik Yekaterina. Menurutnya, racun itu bersifat mudah menguap dan akan terhirup ketika Yekaterina tengah tertidur lelap sehingga alibi Natalia akan sempurna jika ada seseorang, seperti aku, yang menemukan Yekaterina dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa di atas ranjangnya sendiri dan besar dugaan penyakit jantung menjadi dugaan sementara penyebab ia meninggal. Sayangnya, aku jelas-jelas mengetahui semua rencana busuk Natalia itu.<p>

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Terbersik keinginan untuk melaporkan hal ini ke polisi, namun rencana yang lebih gila telah terlintas di dalam otakku, mengalahkan semua trik yang dapat kulakukan untuk menghentikan Natalia. Membunuhnya. Ya, membunuh adik kandungku sendiri!

Maka aku keluar kamar dan mengendap-endap menuju kamar Natalia. Ia pasti sudah tidur lelap dengan puasnya, membiarkan kenikmatan fana menari-nari di dalam hatinya. Aku mengernyit melihat pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat. Seharusnya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan, ia menutup pintu kamarnya untuk menciptakan kesan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak terbangun di tengah malam untuk membunuh Yekaterina. Namun hal itu tidak kugubris sama sekali. Yang penting aku dapat melindungi Yekaterina dengan lenganku sendiri, sesuai janji tidak tertulis yang telah kucamkan dalam hati.

Daun pintu lambat laun terbuka lebar, menampilkan samar-samar sosok gundukan besar di dalam selimut, Natalia. Sial, kamar ini gelap sekali. Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat kakiku sendiri melangkah dengan hati-hati, takut bila menginjak sesuatu dan membuat Natalia terbangun. Namun, begitu aku melihat rambut coklat Natalia yang menyembul keluar, secara refleks tanganku meraih pisau yang ada dalam saku dan menghunuskannya ke arah Natalia.

JLEB!

Untuk sesaat aku membeku. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Astaga... rasanya butir-butir air mata ini takkan mampu menghapus dosa dan rasa bersalahku yang semakin besar. Tanganku mulai gemetar, tidak mampu mencabut pisau yang terlanjur menusuk tubuh Natalia dengan ganasnya. Cipratan darah segar yang menodai wajah dan pakaianku kini tampak jelas karena sinar bulan purnama menyeruak melalui celah gorden yang tertiup angin. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku membelalakkan mata karena menyadari sesuatu.

Ujung pisau itu tidak mendarat di tubuh Natalia, melainkan Yekaterina!

Aku semakin syok. Kenapa terjadi kesalahpahaman seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membedakan sosok Natalia dan Yekaterina? Kenapa... kenapa Yekaterina tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku ingin MEMBUNUH NATALIA?

"I-Ivan..." samar-samar kudengar suara Yekaterina yang semakin lirih dan putus-putus. Bergegas aku berjongkok dan memegang tangannya yang semakin dingin. Ia kini membaringkan diri di lantai, menatapku sambil tersenyum. Luka tusukan di perutnya lama-lama terlihat jelas di mataku. Rembesan darahnya melebar, seakan menunjukkan semua rasa bersalahku. Natalia yang sendirinya terbangun hanya menatap Yekaterina tanpa ekspresi, seakan hal itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Kakak... tahu... apa yang... kau... rencanakan..." ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar. "Makanya... Kakak... sengaja... datang ke... mari..."

"Tapi... dari mana Kakak tahu? Kakak sendiri tidak bisa membaca pikiranku, lalu kekuatan magis apa yang malah membawa Kakak seperti ini?" seruku frustasi.

"Kakak... melihat Natalia... menaburkan... racun itu... ke... bantal... dan... selimut... Kakak... jadi... Kakak pikir... kau..."

"Ya, benar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kakakku mati konyol! Tidak, pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Ivan... Kakak... bangga... dengan... sikap... mu... itu... tapi... Kakak... tidak... bisa... mem... biarkan... kau... melaku... kannya... dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Jaga... Natalia.. baik... baik..."

Perlahan kedua mata Yekaterina menutup, dengan sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya. Jari-jarinya yang merengkuh tanganku perlahan terlepas dan terkulai lemas di lantai. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kupeluk jasad Yekaterina erat. Irama nafasku semakin berat, tanda aku tidak kuat menghadapi semua yang terjadi secara tidak terduga ini.

_Demi melindungi Natalia dariku, kau mempertaruhkan semua risiko dengan nyawamu. Aku benar-benar salut padamu, Yekaterina._

* * *

><p>+OWARI+<p>

[1] sup kubis khas Rusia

[2] sup ikan khas Rusia yang ditambah kentang dan sayuran hijau

[3] krim asam yang biasanya dijadikan campuran atau pelengkap sup

[4] sup bit merah khas Ukraina, kadang dicampur dengan tomat untuk memberi warna kemerahan

OMAKE

Ivan dan Natalia terdiam memandangi peti mati Yekaterina yang semakin terkubur dalam dan berbaur dengan tanah pemakaman. Begitu peti mati indah itu sudah tak tampak lagi, aku menyentuh tanah yang masih gembur itu sambil memegangi dadaku erat. Ya, aku telah berjanji akan meneruskan tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan. Menjaga Natalia dan kedai miliknya. Akhirnya aku mampu tersenyum semenjak kematiannya. Senyum kebanggaan dan kemenangan.

xxx

Fuwaaaahh~~ selesai dengan gejenya /nangisdarah

Saya tidak menyangka bakal selesai seperti ini, hahaha. Capek beraaat, apalagi saya belum tidur sampai jam satu pagi.

Saa, maafkan bila ada typo dan sejenisnya, dan minta review yang membangun~~ /ngarep


End file.
